Of Reasons and Revenge
by SomewhereAlone
Summary: Reyna soltó una carcajada para luego mirar al hijo de Hades "Recuerdáme por qué nos gustaba ese idiota" "Eso es lo que yo me pregunto todos los días"


**Nada me pertenece. Todo es de Rick.**

* * *

Incluso si algunos de sus amigos eran griegos, Reyna nunca acabaría de entender sus costumbres. Jason la había visitado tres días atrás invitándola a una celebración por la victoria contra Gea, que se daría en el Campamento Mestizo.

Ya estando ahí, se daría cuenta que incluso su forma de celebrar la victoria es diferente.

En el campamento Romano hubieran hecho una ceremonia formal entregando coronas de olivo a los héroes para después terminar con un banquete. Por supuesto, no habría nada de música ni alcohol(Dakota se podría poner bastante hiperactivo),pero, aquí estaba ella en una fiesta rodeada de griegos, alcohol y música nada apropiada para su gusto.

Iba a matar al hijo de Júpiter por haberla invitado.

Al parecer no era la única que estaba pasando un momento incómodo ya que cierto hijo de Hades soltó un gruñido. No pudo evitar sonreír.

Por lo menos no era la única con pensamientos homicidas, aunque en el caso de Nico el que iba a sufrir las consecuencias iba a ser el pobre hijo de Apolo: Will Solace.

"¿Por qué tan enojado, Di Angelo?"

"Sabes que odio las fiestas"

"Entonces, ¿por qué viniste?"

"Will me hizo venir" susurró el rey de los fantasmas, cruzándose de brazos como un niño pequeño

Reyna soltó una carcajada

"Ese hijo de Apolo te tiene totalmente dominado, huh"

Nico le dedicó una mirada fría, pero la pretora ni se inmutó. Había compartido tanto con el hijo de Hades que ya se había acostumbrado a sus miradas letales, y apariciones repentinas de entre las sombras.

"Y que hay de ti, ¿por qué estás aquí?"

"Jason cree que necesito divertirme más, socializar y blá blá blá. Toda esa mierda"

El hijo de Hades soltó una risa, que casi hace que riegue su bebida. Reina lo miró divertida. Era rara la vez que Nico Di Angelo reía.

"Will dijo lo mismo. Estoy empezando a creer que todo esto es obra de esos dos"

"Es posible" contestó la hija de Belona, para luego tomar un sorbo de ponche

"¡Nico! ¡Reyna!"

Un Percy Jackson demasiado feliz se acercó a los dos semidioses, con un vaso plástico en su mano. Su cabello negro estaba alborotado como siempre, y su ropa un tanto desarreglada. Por supuesto, no faltaba en su rostro esa sonrisa tan característica en él.

"Hey, Perce. ¿Cómo estas?" Reyna preguntó

"¡Estoy bien! ¡Muy bien! ¡Más que bien! ¿Acaso no es genial esta fiesta? Es súper hiper mega genial. Me siento súper hiper..."

Nico levantó sus manos, dándole a entender que parara

"Wow, wow. Ya entendimos, sesos de alga. ¿Acaso has estado bebiendo?"

Percy soltó un bufido, y movió su mano en negación

"Pfff, claro que no" ladeó la cabeza, antes las miradas que recibió. "Bueno, tal vez un poco" terminó con una sonrisa, para luego chasquear sus dedos, como si hubiera tenido la idea más brillante del mundo.

Miró a Reyna, y estiró su mano

"¿Quieres bailar?"

La pretora de la Duodécima Legión lo miró con asombro, para luego sentarse más recta en su asiento adoptando esa pose temida por todos en el campamento Júpiter.

"Pensé que valorabas tu vida, _Jackson_ "

El hijo de Poseidón hizo un puchero

"Aw, pero Reyna será divertido. ¡Lo prometo! Además soy un gran bailarín" razonó Percy, para luego dar muestra de algunos pasos

Nico rió en silencio

"Sí, pero sólo cuando estás sobrio" susurró este.

La hija de Belona miró al italiano, y de ahí a Percy. Una sonrisa surgió en su rostro; la misma sonrisa que siempre aparece cuando tiene un plan o ingenia una estrategia

"¿Por qué no invitas a Nico?"

El mencionado saltó sorprendido en su asiento

"¿ _Qué_?"

"Dije: ¿Por qué no invitas..."

"¡Eso es una idea grandiosa!" interrumpió Percy con una gran sonrisa, para luego ofrecer su mano al hijo de Hades

"Ni lo pienses, Jackson"

Y ahí estaba el puchero de nuevo. Nico maldijo en su interior. Cada vez que Percy hace eso, parece una foca bebé que desesperada mente necesita ayuda.

" _No_ "

"Sí"

"No"

"Sí, ¿por favor?"

"No, sesos de alga. Ya dije que no"

"Aw" suspiró decepcionado el hijo de Poseidón. "Ustedes son realmente malos, muy malos.."

"¡Hey, mira! Ahí está Jason" Reyna lo interrumpió, señalando a dónde estaba el hijo de Júpiter. Ella no soportaría otra discurso sin sentido, por parte de Percy. "Tal vez él quiere bailar"

"¡Eso es una grandiosa idea, Reyna! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!"

"Buena forma de vengarte" Nico dijo con una sonrisa, al ver como el pobre de Jason era arrastrado hacia la pista de baile.

"¿Qué puedo decir? En la vida a veces hay que hacer grandes sacrificios, Jason es un héroe. Lo entenderá"

Y que sacrificio que estaba haciendo Jason Grace.

El hijo de Poseidón se negaba a dejarlo ir, mientras trataba de ejecutar lo que parecían pasos de baile de salón. Todo el mundo alrededor miraban divertido la escena, incluso Annabeth, la cual, se habría de arrepentir después, ya que su novio no dudó en sacarle a bailar.

"¡Yo no bailo, sesos de alga!"

"Pero, Annabeth…."

Reyna soltó una carcajada,para luego mirar al hijo de Hades. Este le dedicó una sonrisa y ambos chocaron sus vasos de ponche en señal de triunfo. Ya terminando su bebida, la hija de Belona tocó ligeramente el hombro de Nico para llamar su atención.

"Recuerdáme por qué nos gustaba ese idiota" dijo señalando al hijo de Poseidón

"Eso es lo que yo me pregunto _todos_ los días"

* * *

 **Adoro la amistad de Reyna y Nico. No pude evitar escribir esto, sobre todo porque ambos son personajes que tienen tanto en común. El dolor que vivieron es...abrumador. Los amo. Y me alegró que por lo menos uno tuvo un final feliz(Bendito seas, Will Solace)**

 **No pude pensar en un mejor título, pero bueno...**


End file.
